


In Which Parker Goes Shopping With Someone And Only Barely Regrets It

by WoozleBucket



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, RWBY au, and steven is not, parker is a faunus boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: What the title says, but slightly gayer





	In Which Parker Goes Shopping With Someone And Only Barely Regrets It

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A MONTH WHAT THE FUCK IS RWBY

“You are absolutely disgusting,” Steven says. He looks Parker over, his nose turned up ever-so-slightly, and Parker can’t help but shrink away. 

So this is Steven Suptic, heir to the “Suptic Throne” as it’s known back home. And…he’s taller than Parker. And he’s covered in white Dust and looks absolutely pissed. 

Parker hates that he’s turned on right now.

Steven takes a step closer and Parker takes one back, his hand needing to grab his katana off of his back, not like it’d do much good against Steven Suptic. Steven Suptic has a gun and a sword and an unknown semblance that could potentially kill him if he tried anything. 

“A jean jacket?” Steven asks. “Really?”

Parker blinks. Hesitantly says, “Yes?”

“Fucking, no,” Steven huffs, almost groaning. “Like, who fucking wears that?”

“It’s yours,” Parker says. Because it is and, honestly, he still doesn’t understand that one. 

Steven opens his mouth, blinks, shuts it, opens it again after a moment, and says, “Well, yeah, no, we’re going shopping.”

-

Shopping with Steven Suptic is…weird. Because he, A, is still covered in white dust and manages to pick up leaves in their wake as they walk, and, B, criticizes literally anything Parker tries on. It’d be funny if they haven’t been doing this all afternoon. Parker is pretty sure that they have classes to go to or something. Not that he’s complaining. 

“Quit complaining,” Steven snaps, shoving yet another pair of pants in Parker’s arms and shutting the dressing room door yet again. 

“I’m not!” Parker protests. He looks down at the pants and really doesn’t want to try these ones on. Too tight. He can feel it. 

He can hear Steven sigh on the other side of the door and he can hear him tapping his foot. Impatient. Impatient Suptic. Crap. 

Five minutes of struggling later, he opens the door and stands uncomfortably, his arms tense at his sides. Steven looks up from his Scroll, opens his mouth to say something, and…doesn’t. Just looks at him silently, eyes wide, mouth drawn tightly shut. Parker doesn’t like this. 

“I think they’re too tight,” Parker says. He looks down, grimaces, looks back up, and blinks at Steven’s face. It’s as pink as the gun on his back. Huh. Weird.

“Yeah,” Steven squeaks, actually squeaks. He clears his throat and continues, “Uh, yeah, that’s…tight.”

He rushes forward and shoves Parker back into the dressing room and slams the door shut. Huh. 

“I think we’re good here!” Steven calls. 

Parker says a slow, “Okay?” and begins the very arduous process of peeling the pants off. He could’ve sworn that they were just going coat shopping. Oh, well, at least they’re done.

-

The sun is setting and Parker is finally buying a jacket. Finally. It’s an actual zip-up and it has Pumpkin Pete so of course he’s going to get it. Steven can suck it up. Fancy boy will have to deal with it. 

“You’re sure?” Steven asks, clearly unimpressed. A few leaves swirl around his feet as he shifts. They’re indoors. Parker doesn’t get it, but it’s been a long day. Maybe he’s hallucinating. That’d be cool. 

“Yeah,” Parker smiles.

Steven blinks and, before Parker can protest, he’s grabbing the jacket and marching over to the counter, pulling out his wallet. Parker rushes after him, wildly protesting because, yeah, no, this will not be flying. He smacks his antlers against a low-hanging display sign and hisses. By the time he gets to the counter, the jacket is being shoved into his arms along with the receipt and Steven’s face is as pink as his jacket. 

“Oh, no, dude, you didn’t have to,” Parker says. 

“I didn’t,” Steven agrees. He shoves his hands in his pockets and starts towards the door. “But I did.”

Parker scurries after him, smacks his antlers again, and catches up, somehow out of breath. It was five seconds. He’s out of breath after five seconds. Or maybe it’s the weird thing in his chest clenching. Or something. 

“You…why?” Parker gasps. Steven shrugs. 

“Now you owe me?” he answers, sounding more like a question than it was probably intended to be. 

Parker swallows and curls his fingers in the sleeves of Steven’s jacket. “I’ll pay for dinner. We, uh, we probably missed it.”

Steven huffs and shrugs again, still slightly curled into himself. “Fine. Yeah.”

Parker hesitantly reaches out and lightly punches Steven’s shoulder. “Loosen up, buddy.”

Steven rolls his eyes and turns away, but Parker catches a small smile. And, _oh boy._

-

“So did you kiss?” Andrew asks. 

Parker yelps and slams the door in his face, dropping his new jacket onto the floor in the process. He hears a muffled cry and feels kinda bad. Not really because it’s Andrew, but still. 

He opens the door back up with an apologetic smile. “Sorry?”

Andrew waves him away, one hand on his nose, and says, “Yeah, whatever, did you and Suptic kiss?”

Parker blinks. “No? Why would we have–”

He’s interrupted by Steven running down the hallway back towards him and stopping next to him, out of breath. 

“I…” Steven breathes, leaning against the wall with one hand. “I forgot something.”

And then he’s bending over, lightly pressing his lips to Parker’s cheek, stammering another goodbye, and running back down the hall and running into his own room’s door, then into his own room. 

“Oh, shit,” Andrew says. Parker just squeaks. 

-

“You could’ve told me that you wanted a date,” Parker says, sliding into the seat next to him. Steven tenses and glances up from his book. 

“I…what?” he asks. Pink, like his pencil. 

Parker shrugs and looks over his shoulder. “I would’ve said yes, you know. Probably. Unless I passed out like I’m about to.”

Because he’s about to pass out. At any moment. The moment that Steven actually looks at him, he will pass out and die and hopefully sink into the floor.

“Really?” Steven asks, his voice cracking ever-so-slightly. It’s kinda cute.

Parker just nods and Steven swallows and nods, too, looking back down at his book. Parker doesn’t miss the small fist-pump under the table. That’s also kinda cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, @ohnomypeas hasn't seen any RWBY and claims to be an RT fan, shame! Shame them! Shame them for ages!


End file.
